


they made a statue of us

by cartoonmoomba



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, rebirth and taking place as the seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Find me," the siren call comes from somewhere beyond, and so he chases. Slight Minako/Minato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they made a statue of us

_Shall I tell you the secret  
_ _and if I do, will you get me  
_ _out of this bird suit?_

 

"Find me," she whispers to him out of cloudy mirrors and restless dreams. He sees her smile in the irises of Ryoji's sad blue eyes, hears echoes of her laugh in Akihiko's words. He picks apart sentences and wonders if the young man loves (loved?) her in another time and place, if his soul is so imprinted with her essence that he reflects her without even knowing it. He lingers in the third floor corridor and traces the empty name plate at the farthest door - he doesn't dare open it, doesn't let himself believe he sees shadows flickering under the doorframe. He hears traces of music sometimes coming from the emptiness beyond and watches it, waiting for the door to open, and to - what?

 "Come find me," her sweet voice croons, dream fingers running through his hair as he sleeps. They are as cold as ice and melt to form lips on his neck, smiling into the crook where it meets his shoulder. They are as cold as Pharos' hands were. 

"Where are you?" He once asks, caught between dreams and reality. 

 "Theodore will know," the siren voice says in reply. "Ask my Theodore." She trails off, falls silent. "The crooked nose man," she murmurs, and he thinks of Igor, and Elizabeth. Of the doors covered with cloth there. 

"What do you want?" he asks again another time. 

"I wanted the world," the answer comes, sounding amused, and he takes note of the past tense used. "I want you now." A pause. "It's lonely here." Another. "You and I are two sides of the same coin. You can't run away from your destiny." 

He continues to run towards her until it is the end. He faces the statue, and she smiles.

 "’You chooseth this fate of your own free will,’" the girl quotes, her sad eyes boring into his.

 


End file.
